Stomachache
by a kind alpaca
Summary: Don't you just hate it when you have a stomachache? It hurts and there's nothing you can do about it. Well, that's not true. Rin Kagamine has a stomachache but she also has Len. Can he soothe the pain?


**I'm back! Ah… I know I have to update a few stories but I had this one saved up and I decided to post it. This was based on what happened to me. I actually had a stomachache the other day and I was dying! Not really. But the point is, it was hurting like hell. So, I was thinking 'What would Rin do?' And then I assumed that Len would be the one to remove the pain. So, here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

"Ren! Ren!"

…

"Ren! Ren!"

…

"Ren! Re-"

"Rin, why are you yelling?" A blonde figure entered the living room, an annoyed look on her face. "What's wrong?" Her tone quickly changed once she noticed the discomfort on the small child's features.

Five-year old Rin Kagamine looked at her mother. "Mama, my tummy hurts."

Lily's heart broke when she heard the pain in her daughter's voice. She was instantly by the small blonde's side. "Does it hurt a lot?"

Rin nodded.

Lily allowed a sigh to escape her lips as she tried to assess the situation. "What did you eat?"

Rin blinked. "I don't remember."

Lily bit her lip. "Is there anything you want right now?" She offered, wishing to cheer up the sick girl.

Rin's blue eyes softened. "I want Ren."

Lily smiled. ' _She's so adorable!'_

Rin was only five and at that age, one usually doesn't speak perfectly. She was no exception. She was actually pretty talkative but she pronounced her L's as R's. So, _Ren_ is actually _Len_ , her twin brother.

Yeah, twins. Lily was shocked when she heard that she was having twins. She almost fainted from the news. But once they were here, she was very pleased with life. She had given birth to the cutest twins ever. They were both blondes with short hair and blue eyes. They were a perfect pair... Yellow and orange, bananas and oranges, right and left. They were meant for one another.

"You want Len? But he's sleeping." Lily told the girl.

Rin pouted. "I want Ren." She repeated right before her stomach growled.

Embarrassed, she wrapped her arms around her torso and hid her face away from her mother. "I want Len." She stated once more, a blush adorning her cheeks.

Lily was unable to resist Rin's request and with a sigh, she stood up from her seat on the couch and headed towards Len's room. She opened the door quietly and took a peek before opening it completely. There, laying on a yellow bed, was her son, Len Kagamine. He was sleeping soundly, no trace of displeasure on his small, round face.

Lily stepped into the room and slowly made her way to the sleeping blonde. Her hand reached out to lightly shake the boy. "Len...Len...Honey, wake up."

It took a few more tries to disturb Len's slumber and after a few moments, he was awake. Well, he was sitting up but his eyes clearly showed how sleepy he was.

"Mama?" His small hand formed a tiny fist and just like a kitten, he rubbed his eye in an attempt to fully wake up.

Lily giggled at how cute he was. "Len, your sister wants to see you."

Upon hearing those words, Len lifted his head, his ponytail even standing up in alert. "Lin?"

And what makes these two even cuter is that Rin can't say Len's name and Len can't say Rin's name. He, just like her, confuses his R with L. How adorable is that?

"Yup. She has a stomachache. She wants to see you."

Len immediately jumped out of bed and ran to the living room. "Lin! Lin!"

"Ren!"

The two siblings called out to each other and when they were face to face, Len waddled over to Rin's side and embraced her. "Lin."

Rin's pain subsided just as soon as she came into contact with her twin. "Ren."

Len didn't pull away. He didn't have to. Just by being near her, he felt her pain. He didn't like it. He didn't like the idea of his precious twin in agony.

The two stayed remained in that position for a few more seconds until Len broke the hug. He placed a pillow for Rin to lay down on the couch and even covered her with his favorite blanket.

"Thank you, Ren." Rin whispered as she started to doze off.

Len nodded. He sat down on the carpet and held her hand, resting his own head on the couch as he continued to watch over his other half.

And so, the afternoon passed and when Leon, the father of the two siblings, arrived, he witnessed a scene that completely melted his heart.

Rin and Len were peacefully sleeping. Len was holding onto Rin's hand while Rin had her hand on Len's head. Even in their sleep, they were still together.

* * *

 **I know this sucks. I was half asleep and in pain. Bye!**


End file.
